A New Way to Learn
by FrodoBaggins88
Summary: Frodo is growing tired of Bilbo's lessons...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings._

**A New Way to Learn**

"And now, Frodo, I would like you to write your letters of both cases three times each and read pages 50-100 of Wilfred Hardbottle's account of the outside world and pages 67-108 of Deagol Bywater's account of the structure of plants. Then, you can spend the rest of your day however you like," Bilbo told Frodo in conclusion of their lesson.

Frodo rolled his eyes inwardly and sighed. "Yes, Bilbo." It was going to be a long day.

Bilbo smiled, "I'll bring you something to eat later if you are not done by then."

"Thank you." Frodo sighed with relief as his cousin disappeared from the room. His cousin loved to "play" teacher, but Frodo was beginning to loathe "playing" student. It had been Bilbo's one requirement when he had offered to let him stay at Bag End with him and Frodo had asked if he would need to do anything for room and board. It had all seemed like it would be a breeze, but now the routine was getting old. He was tired of rising every morning, eating, and then having lessons for much of the day. To be frank, he was growing tired of the books. They were boring accounts of the outside world and explanations of various things. He wanted something with a bit more excitement – like, like…an adventure – that was it.

Frodo hurried and pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write his letters. Soon, he finished and he pulled out Deagol Bywater's book, _Of Plants and Their Structure_, as it was easily the most boring of the two. _Page 62,_ he thought, turning to the page. He sighed.

_Plants grow towards the light. This phenomenon I like to call tropism – the tendency of a plant to grow toward the light. This is only one way that light affects plants. Another way is through photosynthesis, which helps plants grow and produce food within themselves._

The book continued in like manner. Constant rambling, constant boring accounts of how he discovered things. It was very tiring, but somehow he finished the reading within the hour.

The other book, _Accounts of the Outside World_ by Wilfred Hardbottle, was not much better. It basically told account after account of horrible meetings with wizards, men, and dwarves, but Frodo could not believe that they all were bad, especially after hearing Bilbo's own experience so many times.

Frodo was about halfway through that book when Bilbo brought in some carrots, bread, and salad to eat. "How's it coming, Frodo my lad?"

"It's going alright," Frodo replied, taking a bite of a carrot. _Crunch!_

"Not that interesting, I take it then, my boy?" Bilbo asked, picking up a piece of bread and putting some jam on it.

"Not very. Uncle Bilbo, I've been meaning to ask you since about an hour ago why you haven't written an account of your travels?"

"Why, I couldn't. I can't write, not very well."

"Bilbo, you could. It could be part of our lessons," Frodo added the last part hopefully. "I could read it over as you get chapters done and help you edit if needs be. I know you would do fine without my help, though. Just listening to how you recount your journey! You are an excellent storyteller. Perhaps after you write of your travels you could even write children's books. It is mainly them who listen to your stories. You could even write of your travels in a way that it would be easy for children to read."

"You know, Frodo, I think you have a good idea there. But only if you promise that if you have a journey of your own one day, lad, you'll let me write it if I can at that time." Bilbo stood and picked up the now empty platter he had carried in and the teakettle.

"I would want no one else to," Frodo agreed with a smile.

Bilbo nodded, a twinkle in his eyes. "I believe I shall let you get back to your studies while I begin to work on that book." With that, he left the room.

Frodo sighed. His study break was over. It was time to get back to the books. If only he was sure he could continuously endure it until Bilbo finished the first chapter of his book….

* * *

The End.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review! Thank you for reading. :) I hope you enjoyed this. I know I enjoyed writing it during study break. :-) (who knew? Homework can actually provide a plot bunny here or there.;)) 


End file.
